


Ice Has A Magic Can't Be Controlled

by ZCFilorux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sensation Play, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCFilorux/pseuds/ZCFilorux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave wakes up Sollux for a bit of cold hearted fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Has A Magic Can't Be Controlled

Dave curled up in the sheets, one arm draped over Sollux while the other hugged a pillow to his face. Leaning in he took a whiff of the back of Sollux's neck, sighing out a warm breath against gray skin. Pulling back he dragged his hand off Sollux and sat up, looking over the sleeping psionic with red eyes. Licking his lips he leaned in, pecking kisses gently along Sollux's shoulder and arm, nibbling on bony fingers when he got to them. The fingers flinched away slowly before the hand turned, squishing itself against Dave's face.  
"The fuck are you even up to asshat?" Sollux asked, his final words melding into his yawn.  
"What, am I not allowed to greet you nice in the morning?"  
"Lies, it's one fifty two p.m."  
"Even more reason to get your bony ass out of bed."  
"Fuck you I do what I want."  
"Oh yeah?"  
Without waiting for a response Dave grabbed onto Sollux's wrists, lifting them to hold above the troll's head as the blond sat on his stomach. "And what if I want you to do something different?"  
Grumbling a small pop of psionics leaked from the corners of Sollux's eyes. "I could just throw you off you know," he lisped out, still groggy from just waking up.  
"Yeah? You really wanna do that? You know you've been banned from those psychic powers of yours for the rest of the week, and it's only Wednesday. Your ass might go bloody from the beating you receive as punishment if you break the rules you know, and we both know how much you hate bloodplay."  
Pursing his lips Sollux snuffed the psionics, instead glaring up at Dave. "Fucking fine jackwad, what do you want?"  
"I dunno man, I mean, I could beat your ass for shits and giggles right now, but it's so fucking rigid everything I hit it with will just break."  
"Did you just call my ass rigid?"  
"You bet I did. Nah, I think we're gonna do something a little different today, stay here." Letting go Dave slid off Sollux and walked out of the room. Sollux watched after him, sitting up in the bed. When Dave returned he held something wrapped in a hand towel, shifting it over to one hand to jam a finger in between him and the elastic of his boxers. Hiking them down he looked to Sollux, waiting for the boxers to reach that point where they would just drop before stepping out of them. "Your turn."  
"What do you have in your hand?"  
"A surprise now take off your pants and underwear."  
Scowling Sollux slipped off the bed, dropping his pajama pants and boxer briefs at the same time. Dave nodded for him to sit back down and so he did, back up against the headboard with his legs stretched out and crossed in front of him.  
"Don't give me that look, now take the tie off my bed side table and blindfold yourself."  
Rolling his eyes Sollux took in a deep breath, leaning over to grab the neck tie before doing as instructed and temporarily blinding himself. "Now what, your royal pain in the as-AHH!" COLD! Something extremely cold was pressed against his abdomen, making him jump back, away from it. "THE FUCK IS THAT!?"  
"Well, since it's going up yours I might as well tell you. You know that glass dildo I bought recently?"  
"Yes?!"  
"See, I got this fanfuckingtastic idea to put it in the freezer, you're welcome."  
"WHAT?"  
"You're free to call red you know."  
A pause, Sollux pursed his lips, hands balled up into tight fists before yelping again, the frozen glass sliding up the bottom of his foot. "FUCK! FINE! UGH! But if I call red later we will be stopping!"  
"Of course man." The grin heard in Dave's voice was almost sickening. "Now try to keep still as best you can."  
"Fuck you Dave, fuck youUUAAH!" The tip of the dildo was dragged down Sollux's chest and stomach, right down to his crotch. He could still feel the path of the cold as the frozen glass condensated against him, leaving a small trail of chilled water behind it. Shivering he felt the glass slide away from his crotch, along his waist line, his very ticklish waist line. He couldn't help but laugh out a yelp and jump.  
"Ho damn, we got a jumper here."  
"Shut uUUUEEEEEHEHEHE!" The tip danced over his waist line, tickling him and causing him to writhe and squirm. It was almost enjoyable until he heard Dave snicker. Biting down on his tongue Sollux tried to hold back any further noises, see how Dave liked THAAAAAAAAH!! That smooth frozen sensation ran along his inner thigh, causing him to cry out. Damnit! He wasn't very good at this whole keeping quiet thing.  
Smiling Dave danced the glass up and down Sollux's thighs, smile turning into a grin as Sollux's dual bulges bared themselves. Drawing the dildo into the crease of Sollux's inner thigh Dave hummed, dancing the chilled glass against the opening where those tender yellow bulges emerged. The sensation caused them to spasm and recede slightly, not at all used to something so cold. Sollux on the other hand was shivering with delight and anticipation, the blindfold keeping him from knowing what was going to happen next.  
Feeling the glass slide away from his crotch and up to his stomach Sollux swallowed down, eyes going wide beneath the blind fold as he felt Dave's warm fingers trace over the recently chilled area around his bulges. "H-hey!"  
"What? I never said I was ONLY going to use that thing, learn to read between the lines man."  
Sollux growled, but it was short lived as he decided growling at the man about to fuck him with a frozen glass dildo was a bad idea... Yeah. Probably not high on the "Good Idea," list. "F-fine..."  
Dave smiled, drawing the dildo back down to Sollux's crotch, past his bulges and in between the soft layers of skin that hid the yellow blood's nook. Now that the glass had warmed up a bit, and now that Sollux had warmed up a bit, there was certainly enough lubrication for Dave's next plan of action. Gently twirling the dildo against the head of Sollux's nook the troll took in a sharp breath through his nose.  
This stopped Dave. "You okay?"  
"Y-yes. Keep going."  
"You want me to stop?"  
"... No."  
A low chuckle as Dave twisted his wrist, screwing the dildo in Sollux's nook, causing the troll in question to squirm. Oh fuck that cold, that cold right there, it felt so weird, but at the same time so good! "H-hurry the fuck up before it defrosts..."  
"HAH! A'ight man, you asked for it."  
Grinning Dave pushed the dildo in further, the chilled glass nearly clinging to Sollux's insides before the connection was broken due to Dave pushing onward. Groaning and shifting his hips Sollux lowered a hand to tend to his bulges, sure they could handle each other pretty well, but it was better when there was some real pressure on them. Unfortunately his hand was swatted away. "Nope. No touching."  
Whining Sollux balled his hands up into fists, lowering the one he was going to use and instead gripped the sheets with it. Smiling Dave kissed along the wet little trails he had left behind earlier, his hand slowly retracting, pulling the glass shaft out part way. Once he reached Sollux's thighs however, he paused, grinning against gray flesh before jamming his hand forward and the dildo deep into Sollux who took in a deep moaning breath of air.  
"Oh FUCK!"  
Shifting his hips Sollux bit down on his lower lip, bulges tingling, begging to be touched, for the pressure of something firm to engulf them, to strangle them as they writhed in pleasure. They wanted to be encased in tightness, tingling all over and secreting fluids as they curled around each other, trying to imitate that tightness they longed so much for. The cold inside him was chilling, making his insides tingle from what felt like onset numbing. He squirmed and shifted, digging his fingernails into his palms as he worked so very hard on not touching himself.  
Watching Sollux squirm was enjoyable, and the next step would surely cause even more squirming. Dave was going to heat things up, licking over the trails of water he left behind on Sollux's thighs while he pumped the dildo in and out of his partner. Sure it would probably be more rewarding if he just fucked the guy himself, but where was the fun in that? Besides, he could always do that later.  
Plunging the glass in and out caused it to heat up quickly, the blood that had slowed inside Sollux from the chill before now heating up and moving faster. This caused the tingling to increase dare I say it, two fold, along with the squirming and panting. Oh hell, oh fucking hell this was amazing. The new rush from his defrosting nook sent another chill up his spine, goosebumps raising up on his arms and legs. Dave continued to pump, Sollux's longing bulges still squirming around each other in poor attempts to please himself. A thick guttural groan rose up through the troll, shaking his entire body. Oh fuck he was close.  
Noticing this Dave kept pace, making sure to keep strong even strokes with the glass cock before his favorite part happened. Sollux came. The troll writhed and spasmed on the bed, a heavy inhale shuddering through his entire body as he curled his fingers and toes into the sheets. His bulges twitched and shivered in euphoria before the feeling passed and he relaxed back against the bed, panting. Slowly his bulges curled away, his nook secreting genetic fluid around the dildo which was slowly pulled away.  
Putting the dildo back on the hand towel he brought it in Dave climbed up onto the bed. He curled up around Sollux's side, grinning as he pet through the troll's hair. "Fun?"  
"F-fuck yeah..."  
"Good... We'll get you washed up in a minute." He kissed the troll's cheek, smiling as he watched Sollux revel in the after glow of orgasm.


End file.
